


Just Like the Old Days

by SoraMJigen



Category: The Mummy (1999), The Mummy Returns (2001), The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor (2008)
Genre: Ancient Egypt, Based on a Tumblr Post, Coincidences, Eskimo Kisses, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Fluff, Fluff and Mush, Greece, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Letters, Marriage Proposal, Memories, Mushy, One Shot, Post-Movie(s), Reminiscing, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3546941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraMJigen/pseuds/SoraMJigen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot. Evy x Rick. Alex x Lin. While reminiscing about the past, Evy gets some wonderful news about the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like the Old Days

**Author's Note:**

> One of my lovely followers (mandywholock1980) requested I do a Evelyn x Rick fic. Well Mandy, I hope you and everyone enjoys this as seeing it's my first time writing anything pertaining to The Mummy. Thanks for reading :D

Egypt had been the main focus of Evy’s life for as long as she could remember. So much so that one of her past incarnations was Nefertiri, protector of Anubis, the God of the Dead. To this day it still amazed her that she played a role in Egypt’s ancient history. It made her smile, to think that Egyptology had never left her and that maybe her past life was a calling to study the topic in a new life. It could have all been linked in some way, surely by coincidence or fate. If this was fate’s ultimate design, then it wouldn’t surprise Evy, knowing how Egyptians were with fate.

Even her husband and son had played a role in their past lives as a warrior for an Egyptian God and the holder to Ahm Shere’s location. Fingers tracing over a photograph in a leather bound book, Evy smiled. Sunlight shined through the window of the lavish residence and exposed the faces of a young boy being held by a rather handsome man, his father who Evy had saved God knows how many times. Each time made her smile more than the last to know that she had his back just as he had hers many times before.

Their son had gone off to college to study archaeology, having been enamored by his childhood adventures in Egypt. The hieroglyphics, the unraveling prophecies, mummies, it spellbound him and decided what he wanted to do for the rest of his life. He would become an archaeologist and study these wonderful, foreign lands filled with rich pasts. He would walk the world with the tools of the trade by his side and in his hands he would hold time’s artifacts from different eras he only read about in books and experienced with his parents. 

Time flies the older you get and Evy and Rick were no exception. Evy was well into her fifties with Rick by her side, still smiling at her by the fire, and sneaking kisses on her cheek whenever he could. Her fingertips traced the outline of his face in a different photograph, standing at the altar on their wedding day. It seemed like only yesterday she kissed him as though she was about to die and no one could rescue her, but him. While many brides had roses at their wedding, Evy and Rick had flowers from Cairo as a reminder of where they first met. Notes of gold were a part of their traditional wedding color scheme as well as hints of blue, giving the overall wedding an Egyptian theme that made the couple smile.

Of course, she couldn’t make out those colors due to the sepia tone of the photograph. It didn’t bother her, knowing that she remembered the colors of that day in her head. Flipping to another page, she paused at the next photograph before taking a sip of tea. The scent of cardamom and clove merged nicely with the smell of dewy grass of spring time that wafted through an open window. Lush, pale green curtains billowed softly as a breeze gently entered the home and tossed some of Evy’s dark locks. It was one of those lazy Sundays, where relaxation was just as alluring as a mountain of treasure in the heart of some pharaoh’s tomb. Evy smiled, embracing the calming spirit of the day without hesitation. There was no work to be done and everything that had to be done was already completed with a drive of motivation mixed with confidence. This was her reward after a long hard week of working for her profession. Evy didn’t want to retire yet, she was still as intelligent and determined as ever and that reinforced her to keep working to her heart’s content. 

Rick would be alongside her, knowing that no matter how many times he would try to retire in the future, Evy would only pull him back in. From there he would mentally reclaim his youth in various adventures and be captured in the rough tides of a new expedition. Evy would be there watching and helping him just like the old days. 

It had been a few years since their last venture in Shanghai and now the O’Connells found themselves in the birth of the 50s. It was a new era, a new time to engage in the world. Alex had been traveling all these years, slowly taking over the O’Connell name as the new face of archaeology and exploration. Though of course, he would always consult them should he ever run into something he couldn’t quite grasp. He was thorough and meticulous, a combination of his father and mother which made them proud. Alex must have picked up some traits while venturing with them all this time. Yet he had gained his own strategic methods based on logic and whatever enemies he had encountered. He was a young man, developing his mannerisms and name in the field of archaeology and his parents couldn’t be happier.

But just like his father, he was not alone in traveling the world. He had a woman by his side, a young kind soul named Lin who he had met from the Shanghai expedition. He would marry her sooner or later or so Evy anticipated. With how they loved each other and how they looked out for each other, Evy wouldn’t be surprised if they married any time soon. Though the life of an archaeologist was always busy and harrowing and perhaps they would perform a quick wedding ceremony in some foreign spot. Or perhaps time and work would be merciful and they would be able to have a proper wedding in a church near home or at some sentimental location. 

Another page and she was met with more memories, a picture of Evy and Rick smiling in front of a Mayan statue with stone eyes staring into the sunset. Evy and Rick had ventured to Machu Pichu for their honeymoon. The idea of Mayan ruins and a new place in the world had awed them. While they didn’t want their honeymoon to turn into work they found themselves analyzing markings, statues, and comparing the differences between the Mayan and Egyptian cultures. Gaining knowledge about a whole new world with their fingers laced together was just as thrilling as their adventures by the Nile. It seemed like only yesterday that they had roamed those old, stone ruins and peered through the clouds to find a city lost in time. She would have to go back there someday soon, just for old time’s sake. 

Evy smiled as she felt a soft kiss grace her cheek. Rick took a seat across from her miniature table at the end of the hall. Lace on chestnut shaded wood with a porcelain tea set in front of her. It didn’t surprise Rick to say the least as he brushed a few dark locks from her face, revealing a smile that made him love her even more. Kissing her forehead, she grinned and felt her heart beat as fast as the first day he kissed her. 

“We got another letter from Alex,” Rick spoke, excitement in his voice as Evy rested the photo album on the table. Taking the already opened letter, she wondered where her son was now and could feel her heart beating quickly with anticipation to read.

“Dear mom and dad, Lin and I are currently in Greece.”

“Greece,” Evy remembered all those Greek mythologies she had heard as a child. Each God and Goddess pertaining to a special topic, just like those in Egypt. Hades for the Underworld, Zeus for Heaven, she remembered them all too well. 

“It gets better,” Rick grinned.

“Don’t spoil it,” Evy laughed softly.

“We managed to uncover some ruins and the Temple of Poseidon in Cape Sounion. In there, we found the Urn of Poseidon. The Urn of Poseidon was said to grant anyone eternal life if they managed to obtain the urn and fill it with water from the fountain of The Moirai. However, if someone smashed the urn they would drown within the temple." 

“Reminds me of our old times together,” Rick spoke, elation in his tones, it was Evy’s turn to grin, her lips curling, and her teeth poking through her fair lips.

“All those booby traps and puzzles,” she retorted, the memories swimming in her mind.

“The armies of the undead,” Rick spoke and every single foe that they ever fought appeared in his head. Their distorted, deceased faces unleashing battle cries for some resurrected savior who would fall once more to death. Their mangled limbs struggled to hold weapons as they marched with the sole intent of serving their master. Their barely skin covered bodies throwing themselves into the throng of war. Rick could barely forget those days, even if he tried. 

“Those endless artifacts,” Evy remembered all those golden statues, that ancient Bracelet of Anubis and all the terror wrought within its shimmering shape, those lifeless scarabs that managed to keep their luster and detail after all those years, and so many others. Each one made her mind spark with a memory and made her gin.

“And all that treasure,” Rick’s mind flourished with images of bottomless pits of gold coins, regal scepters held by those from ancient Egyptian days, disks embedded with hieroglyphics, glimmering ankhs, hieroglyphs everywhere, each one bearing a meaning that Rick somehow managed to remember to this day. 

“But none of it can compare to you. Gold will tarnish, but you, I’ve got you forever,” Rick’s excitement for the letter calmed as his voice was woven with a gentleness that still made Evy’s heart beat like a drum. 

Leaning in, her soft lips brushed against Rick’s. From his lips, Evy felt a spark of passion as she smiled to herself. He still had it after all these years, like a treasure that just kept getting better with age. Returning the passion with a mere flick of her tongue on his lower lip, Rick cupped her face gently. Warmth from her blushing cheeks spread into his cool fingers and made his heart burst with a deep sense of devotion and admiration. It had always been in there, residing in his heart and reminding him just how lucky of a man he was. Since the day Rick met her, he always knew that he was fortunate. After all, she saved his life God knows how many times and with every time, she loved him even more. How many men could consider themselves so lucky to not only have an intelligent heroine by their side, but for that heroine to love them? Not many or so Rick believed.

Rick gradually ran his hand down Evy’s cheek and neck, his fingertips crawling down her arm and resting on the back of her palm. Fingers stroking her skin gently, he smiled against her lips. Slowly pulling away from their kiss, he softly brushed his nose against hers. Evy didn’t hesitate and brushed her nose against his, a breathless smile forming on her face. Through half lidded eyes he watched that smile and he swore that no gold in the world could ever compare to it. It was as beautiful and wonderful as Evy and nothing could ever replace it.

He didn’t want to pull away from her, but he knew she had to finish the letter. It was getting to the good part and he couldn’t wait to see her reaction. Reclining in his chair, his hand never left hers’ still caressing her skin. Evy looked down at the paper in her hand, furrowing her brow she knew what he wanted her to do, and without hesitation she continued to read aloud.

“Thankfully, we didn’t smash the urn and managed to take it. However, Poseidon wasn’t letting us get away so easily. No sooner we managed to grab the urn, the statue of Poseidon within the room lowered his mouth. A stone door rose from the ground and walls appeared, sealing us in. From his mouth emerged the watery spirit of a hippocampus who tried to attack us. We couldn’t do anything – we couldn’t shoot it, we couldn’t fight it, not even putting the urn back returned it to the statue. But Lin found a secret passage at the base of the statue. As we entered the passage, it closed behind us, sealing us away from the hippocampus. 

The passage led us down to a cove on the shores of the Saronic Gulf. We had to escape quickly though because the cove was starting to fill with water from the rising tide. It was by far the most fun I’ve had with an expedition in quite a while. We still have so much work to do, but it’ll be worth it.”

“Just like our old days,” Evy said to herself, sighing contentedly. 

Rick’s eyes stared at her, waiting for her to read the next line. He knew what it was and not once did he give it away as to what the line pertained to. For a moment, he felt his heart stop, rapt with attention and curiosity as to how she would respond. With bated breath, he watched her sip her tea and enjoying the warmth as it comfortably rested in her stomach. The anticipation was practically killing him, but he knew that her reaction would be absolutely priceless. Clearing her throat, Evy started once more with her normal tone, completely unsuspecting the following the words to be uttered from her lips.

“However, I think the most work will be my proposal to Lin.”

Evy’s smile blossomed into an all knowing, cat like grin. Raising her eyes from the letter, she flashed this expression at Rick who smirked. She had gotten to the good part of the letter. The Urn of Poseidon and Alex’s adventure with Lin was wonderful, but nothing could replace the thrill of marriage let alone proposing to the one you so dearly loved. Rick knew this, finding that proposing to Evy was more difficult than fighting off a fleet of undead soldiers. He remembered how worried he was when proposing to her; if she would hate the ring, if he would drop the ring, if he would somehow mess it up, and she would become repelled by him and his actions. Thankfully, fate worked with him and here she was, sitting across from him on a sunny, spring afternoon. 

Tears of joy gathered at the corner of Evy’s eyes. She knew this day would come, but never did she expect herself to get emotional over it. But then again, it was almost expected of her to get emotional over the situation. Her only son, her loving son, was going to ask the love of his life to marry him. If she said yes (which Evy couldn’t see why she wouldn’t say yes) he would experience the greatest treasure that life had to offer; standing by your one true love at the altar, bouquet in hand, rings on fingers, the perfect white dress, and him in the finest tuxedo. Evy’s heart rang loudly like church bells, finding it funny that just a mere moment ago she was reminiscing about her wedding day. Now she would hopefully be attending her son’s in the future in a new time so much different from hers’ and it would be absolutely wonderful. 

“I will be proposing to her once this expedition is over. I’ll be using the money to buy her the best ring in the world. I’ll tell you how it goes. With love, Alex.”

Tears rolled down Evy’s cheeks as that cat like grin returned. Leaning back in her chair, she felt her heart beating loudly in pure excitement and joy for her son. Rick watched as his wife became the mere embodiment of joy, sunlight heightening every ounce of happiness bursting from her frame. She was radiant, more than any pile of gold Rick had ever seen in his life. Reeling with bliss at the mere thought that she would be a mother-in-law made her mind race. She would be the maid of honor at the wedding, she would have lunch with Lin and help her plan the wedding, she would help her with the dress, she would offer any advice if she needed some about raising a child, or owning a home or anything at all. Evy’s grinned glowed as the letter fell from her hand, her fingers too excited to hold such wonderful news.

“Told you it gets better,” Rick smirked softly, watching as Evy stared at him through half lidded eyes. 

“It always does,” Evy retorted and kissed Rick with so much joyful passion that he held her close, never wanting to let her go.

They knew that she would write a letter, wishing their son all the best of luck in the world. Afterwards, all they could do was wait for a response though it was more than likely that Lin would accept the proposal. With so much to do in the future, Evy could feel her mind sprint with ideas and possibilities, each one more magnificent than the last. Rick knew that the days to come would be busy and filled with joy, planning, and above all, love. He could barely contain himself as he pulled Evy even closer to him and kissed her as though it were their wedding day all over again.


End file.
